<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss You by ManiasNotebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944209">Miss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook'>ManiasNotebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn’t been gone for long but you still miss him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin &amp; Reader, Okumura Rin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“RIN!”</p><p> </p><p>You barely gave a warning- just a shout as you ran into his kitchen and tackled him from behind. He jolted, giving a surprised grunt as he felt you throw your entire weight on to his body. Your arms circled around his neck, squeezing as you hoisted your legs to up wrap around his hips. His hands instinctively secure your legs, ensuring that you wouldn’t fall, despite having his hands full already.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you!” You cheered, pressing your face into his neck. He hadn’t been gone for longer than a few hours, but you really did miss him. Especially how warm he was compared to the freezing cold temperatures of True Cross Academy in the wintertime. You had gotten sick yesterday, and he came by earlier to take care of you. But after being gone for so long, you wanted to know where he was. You could feel him tense up at your touch, and you let out a small giggle, enjoying the way you could make him flustered in just a snap. But the smile from your face dropped as you suddenly remembered the reason for your surprise visit: “You said you’d be back by the time I’d wake up…”</p><p> </p><p>You were pouting, but it was more or less because you just wanted to know where he had run off to before you dozed off in your own dorm building not too far away. Apparently, Rin took your expression as a sign that you were seriously upset because in an instant, he was red-faced with an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I just wanted to cook you something to help you feel better!” He all but shouted, and you could feel his tail stiffen up before curling around your leg in a comforting manner. </p><p> </p><p>He turned his head towards you, eyes darting off the side in an ashamed matter. While it was hard to see because you were hanging off his back, you found it a little cute how shy he was acting right now while trying to apologize for something that wasn’t his fault, to begin with. Truthfully, him not being there when you woke up didn’t matter that much. But you were extremely bored- you just missed your high energy, loud, half-demon boyfriend and was just wondering where he went.</p><p> </p><p>Peaking over his shoulder, you finally noticed that he was standing over a big pot simmering over a stove, soup spoon in hand. The pot was filled with what you believed to be vegetable stock judging from the smell with a couple of other vegetables like carrots, onion, celery, and more. If it weren’t for your cold, you were sure you’d be falling in love with just the smell of the dish alone. At the same time, you felt extremely glad Rin managed to catch you <em>and</em> keep the two of you from knocking into the soup. You didn’t want to think about the world of hurt the two of you would be in store for if the pot had managed to be knocked over. </p><p> </p><p>“It smells really good!” You complimented, squeezing him tighter in an attempt to take some of the son of Satan’s natural warmth for yourself. “I can’t wait to try it…”</p><p> </p><p>You spoke quietly with a content hum as you watched Rin explain what he was doing while continuing to work. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! I had to ask Ukobach to let me do this myself because I wanted it to be special, but I figured something warm like a good soup would help you get over your cold and get your strength back up.” He explains cheerily, stirring the liquid around in the pot. His eyes over to your quiet form with a smile exposing his signature sharp teeth in glee. He was just happy to have a cute and affectionate girlfriend like you hanging off of him right now “Once I’m done, I’ll take it over to your dorm and…”</p><p> </p><p>He trails off, eyes narrowing as you slowly let yourself off from his back and stand behind him silently. He’s frowning, eyebrows scrunched far together, and you can tell he’s thinking about something really hard. You aren’t sure why he’s looking at you with that face as you bounce back and forth on your toes, waiting for your less than bright boyfriend’s brain to finally catch up with him.</p><p> </p><p>And when it finally did, it’s as loud as you expected it to be. </p><p> </p><p>“WAIT, I PUT YOU ON BED REST!” He shouts, and you’re sure he’d wake his whole dorm up if there was more than just him and his brother residing here. You offer a sheepish grin, shrugging your shoulders as if to surrender and plead guilty. That did nothing to subdue his anger as he pointed a finger at you accusingly and flicks your forehead. “THE WHOLE REASON WHY YOU’RE SICK IS BECAUSE YOU WENT OUT IN THE COLD IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT’S OKAY FOR YOU TO BE HERE NOW?!”</p><p> </p><p>This time, you actually do pout. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” you frown, looking off to the side as if he missed the most obvious thing in the world. You sigh and roll your eyes as you face him again, arms crossed over your chest. “I missed you, Rin. I just wanted to see you…”</p><p> </p><p>He freezes at your words, tail sticking straight up much to your enjoyment. He’s reaching up to scratch the back of his head and offers you an awkward chuckle as he refuses to meet your eyes. His cheeks are bright red, and you can’t help but let out another giggle as his anger fades away into slight embarrassment. You got him wrapped around your finger, and he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, fine… You can stay and watch, but you’re not allowed to help.” He grumbles pointedly, flush still evident on his face as he turns back to cooking. He’s still tense, stranding almost straight as a board as he fights down his embarrassment. With a small smile of your own, you wrap your arms around his torso and resting your head against his back. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you…” You repeated softly, eyes slipping close in satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, a goofy grin spreading across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” He mumbles good-naturedly as his tail moves to wrap around your leg again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I missed you too…”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>